THX logo scares everyone (Dustin Tudor Pitko Crossover)/Gallery
here's the gallery. Screaming squidward.jpg|Squidward Tentacles screams Screaming spongebob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.06.57 AM.png|Patrick Star screams 056a - Born Again Krabs (477).jpg|Mr. Krabs screams Mlp-legend-everfree-disneyscreencaps.com-4492.jpg|Sunset Shimmer and Sci-Twi Sparkle screams Timber Spruce screaming with fear EG4.png|Timber Spruce screams Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png|Twilight Sparkle (Human) screams Rarity shrieking with fear again EG4.png|Rarity (Human) screams Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg|Midnight Sparkle yells NO!!!!! Blythescreaming.jpg|Blythe Baxter screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.53.19 AM.png|The Biskit Twins screams Mat_Screaming.png|Mat screams snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg|Snow White screams Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3441.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs screams Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-1823.jpg|Sheriff Woody screams Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8396.jpg|Buzz Lightyear screams Sid_Screaming_2nd_Time.jpg|Sid Phillips screams Hannah Screaming.jpg|Hannah Phillips screams Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg|Kirby screams Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6525.jpg|Chicken Little screams Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-5708.jpg|Abby Mallard screams Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg|Master Runt of the Litter screams IMG_20190601_091324_410.JPG|Conrad and Sally Walden screams Dr_Seuss_Cat_Hat_2003_Screenshot_1409.jpg|The Cat in the Hat screams Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3379.jpg|James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski screams Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|Boo screams Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7916.jpg|Celia Mae screams Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-241.jpg|Thaddeus Bile Screams Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2796.jpg|Jonathan screams Mavis Scared.png|Mavis Surprised Hotel Transylvania Screenshot 25098833.jpg|Dracula screams Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3211.jpg|Various Monsters screams Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg|Snowbell screams Untitled 14719.jpg|Scoops screams Rabbids Screaming.jpeg|Rabbids Screams Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-1059.jpg|Roddy St. James Screams Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-1060.jpg|Slug Screams Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8860.jpg|Scrat Screams Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4336.jpg|Sid Screams Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1056.jpg|Flik Screams Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5199.jpg|Heimlich Screams Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5235.jpg|Francis Screams Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8326.jpg|P.T. Flea Screams Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8993.jpg|Hopper Screams Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9589.jpg|Molt Hopper Screams and runs away Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9629.jpg|Thumper Hopper yelps and flies away S3 Dark Spyro Academy.jpg|Dark Spyro screams Screaming girls by rainbowdashfan2010-d933zpw.jpg|Grace, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway Screams Lion and Bear - Arms up.png|Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po Screams Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-7070.jpg|Fender Pinwheeler Screams Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.jpg|Verne, Hammy and his Family Screams Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-1391.jpg|Ozzie Groans Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg|Donkey screams Shrek Screaming in Thriller Night.png|Shrek screams Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-6726.jpg|Princess Fiona (Human) screams Snowbell Screaming.jpeg|Mr. Tinkles covers his ears and Groans Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-2420.jpg|WALL-E Screams Minions Screaming at the Jelly.png|Minions Screams Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-5770.jpg|Chickens Screams Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-6060.jpg|Rocky Rhodes and Ginger Screams Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9149.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy Screams Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-8958.jpg|Marlin and Dory Screams Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1575.jpg|Nemo Screams Z (6).jpg|Darla Sherman Screams Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-6749.jpg|Destiny Screams Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-6751.jpg|Bailey Screams Scaredy Eds.png|Ed, Edd n Eddy Screams Arthur_Read_Screaming_.jpeg|Arthur Read Screams Noses_filled_with_Cotton_Candy.jpeg|Oggy & Jack Screams Little Cyborg screaming.png|Cyborg screaming Starfire Screaming.png|Starfire scream screaming_mario__re_mastered__by_cacartoonfan_dcp3ss4-fullview.jpg|Mario Screams Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-4577.jpg|Alex the Lion screams Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Marty the Zebra screams Otis Screaming.jpg|Otis the Cow screams Jimmy-neutron-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg|Nick Dean screams The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3478.jpg|Larry screams Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8184.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa screams Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-7726.jpg|Coraline Jones screams Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-2336.jpg|Lilo Pelekai screams Gil Screaming.png|Gil screams Sonic-920x584.jpg|Sonic Screams How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6214.jpg|Astrid Hofferson screams Screaming Hippo.png|Pat screams The Land Before Time.jpg|Chomper, Littlefoot and Ducky screams Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-3636.jpg|Cera screams Ducky Scream.jpg|Ducky screams Screenshot 2018-07-20 at 11.32.41 AM.png|Mr. Pteranodon screams Percy and Polinas breakdown.PNG|Percy Polie and Polina Polie cries like Coochie and Coo Anigif enhanced-24813-1426096664-28.gif|Tommy Pickles, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille and Chuckie Finster screams Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-3239.jpg|Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Tinker Bell and Vidia screams cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg|Lightning McQueen screams Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-2949.jpg|Mater screams Maxresdefaultcharlie brown.jpg|Charlie Brown screams Peanuts Screenshot 25098833.jpg|Lucy van Pelt screams Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-3556.jpg|Carl the Robot screams Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2254.jpg|Melman the Giraffe screams Screenshot 2017-09-18 at 3.21.12 PM.png|Tom screams Screenshot 25068833.jpg|Jerry screams Screenshot 2018-10-08 at 8.50.37 PM.png|Spike the Bulldog screams Shark Tale.jpg|Worm screams Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3579.jpg|Oscar screams Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg|Ernie and Bernie screams shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6805.jpg|Lenny screams Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11568.jpg|Violet Parr screams courage screams.jpg|Courage screams Eduardo_yell and scream.png|Eduardo screams Goku Screaming.png|Goku Screams Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-4809.jpg|Mort cries Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 4.34.13_PM.png|The Grinch Gasps Screenshot 2017-12-10 at 3.02.39 PM.png|Darwin Screams Elmo Screaming.jpg|Elmo Screams Star_&_Marco_Screaming.png|Star & Marco screams Pinkie_Pie_screaming_S2E24.png|Pinkie Pie screams Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2147.jpg|Barry B. Benson screams inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7035.jpg|Fear screams Robbie s rotten night by goldengirl954-d3bjjww.jpg|Robbie Rotten screams Scared_Quincy.png|Quincy screams June Screams & Jumps.png|June screams quasomeness-3354387_1360_768.jpg|King Julien screams Uniqua Tasha Scream.jpg|Tasha and Uniqua screams Pablo Tyrone Scream.jpg|Pablo and Tyrone screams Dora and Boots Screaming.jpg|Dora and Boots screams Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg|Tickety Tock gasps MuckGetsStuck.jpg|Muck screams and says "GHOSTS!!!" ThomasScared.png|Thomas says "Cinders and ashes, It's a dragon!" Thomas,PercyandtheDragon32.png|Percy says "Oh, oh! What's that?" CrankyBugs108.png|Cranky yells and falls down Surprising Jett.png|Jett screams TK Scared Marinette.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng screams Spanky.jpg|Spanky McFarland screams Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7418.jpg|Sebastian screams IMG 20190914 173351 887.JPG|Olie Polie, Billy Bevel and Spot screams Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg|Roshan cries Up-disneyscreencaps.com-3534.jpg|Carl Fredricksen screams Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3202.jpg|Fa Mulan screams Screenshot_20190915-105309.png|Grampa Simpson says "Turn it up! TURN IT UP!" Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko Category:Gallery Category:THX